<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AC/DC : Chronicles of The Queen by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597416">AC/DC : Chronicles of The Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll'>UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Queen returns from The Wish Realm to see what ails her trembling heart. </p><p>What she discovers will change everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AC/DC : Chronicles of The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story and all contents thereof are dedicated to the amazing cosplayer that I'm certain requires no introduction, SassySledgeHammer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Back in Black</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first order of business was figuring out what ailed her trembling heart and shuddered breath. Moments seemingly random but bewitch her all the same. So few things did, it was worthy of research. The only reasonable explanation was that something was up with Regina. They were indirectly connected via their soul-heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Popping over to the mansion was made easier by this world’s Henry being in The Enchanted Forest. Precisely the distance an Evil Queen required to get her investigation on, sans interruption. Though this might be the time they would unite. A mother can dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted her to be happy, saying so himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeking in the window she finds a snuggled up Queen with her Savior. Their shared heart felt … content. Amplifying her hearing would enable an edge to discovering just what was taking place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think she's happy?" Emma seeks knowledge that strikingly fills an empty cavern where The Queen’s heart should be with warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Savior thought of her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina shrugs. "I'm not sure." Emma's nestled into Regina the way movie night has grown into as of late. The stress of a long, eventful day evident in the black eye she accidentally acquired breaking up a bar fight, among the dwarfs no less. Removing the ice pack, her eye is swollen and badly bruised. Regina's feather-light touch draws a hiss. "Do you often call her ‘The Queen’?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know she doesn’t tolerate that kind of bluntness. I called her Regina once, it was straight to the dungeon for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle floats easily between them. "Yes, well … I imagine the dwarfs were wishing they were in the dungeon with her right now rather than with your father."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma snuggles against her chest. "He was pretty pissed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm. You'll always be his little girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma's smile is softer. "Mom says he still gets misty-eyed when he looks at that picture of little me that you gave him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As many times as that man demanded my death, he is a big softie. Especially when it comes to his baby Emma."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma's brow arches. "Oh, as many times as he demanded your death?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your father and I are similar in many ways. We see a problem we want solved. Your mother's hopeful nature nearly killed her many more times than any of my plans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is Henry's mother too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You saw her kill your parents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They weren't my real parents. Besides, you kill them every week with your eyes. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina replaces the ice pack on Emma's cheek gently. Even still there's a sound of displeasure. "Princess Emma is not my favorite model."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you do have a favorite?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wry grin shapes on thin-set lips. "I asked you first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Original Emma. You fought for Henry as fiercely as any mother would. She was tough, stubborn, and oddly enough, my best shot at the future I now have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Says the woman who's waged actual wars."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was the only one that ever mattered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Emma can do is stare dreamily as the movie has taken a backseat to this. "She matters too, Regina."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's in The Wish Realm, how bad can it be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smoothing Regina's collar, Emma's smile dampens. "Considering you posed as her and killed the reigning monarchs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear," This may not have occurred to Regina. Her earlier words of seeing a problem and resolving it coming to mind. Other thoughts darken her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Offering up a long-shot to distract the brunette, “Though it would probably please her to know that we were nearing bankruptcy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her son wants to kill her." She says with finality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I know who I'm saving next." Her tone leaves no room for argument. Though Emma is aware that’s all she’ll be getting from her cuddling companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emma..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's as much a part of you as you are of her. I won't abandon her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She has my father."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Henry Senior?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THAT would be my father, Emma."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so I have to save her, and meet him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What interest have you in him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looks positively baffled, moving her mused hair aside. "Meeting the man who gave you your smile." Her thumb traces along Regina's lips. "Your eyes." Fingertips touch the crow's nest at her eyes corner. "This heart." The backs of her fingers trail lightly along Regina's neck. Catching herself, Emma pulls them away to hold her hand away from Regina's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From outside the window, The Queen feels the quickening of their heart. She shudders at the tenderness of Emma’s touches. “Do not be so blind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Savior’s words have done the brunette within her grasp. Stunned to silence, left only to longing eyes, and words unable to form coherent sentences. Rather, Regina entangles them deeper, gently placing the blonde’s head on her chest. “Ow.” is mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you plan on getting to The Queen?” She feels the shrug against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Like it’s hard?” Emma teases. “My Mom says you aren’t that powerful. Then run like hell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina snickers. “You’re such an idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had seven grown men cowering before me this afternoon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fear of facing Daddy Charming, not the Savior.” Her nose crinkles in mockery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, The Queen’s own nose crinkles. “How domestic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, she was not able to push away the feelings of their shared heart rate as it increased every time Emma was near. When their hands would brush reaching for popcorn or the way she barely maintained control of the shivers wrought by Emma’s hand brushing the skin of her lower back as Regina reached for something in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or the utter peace that existed in the quiet moments when the Savior fell asleep on movie night. Safely resting within Regina’s arms. How the brunette could not focus on the movie lest she misses the opportunity to place the slowest, softest kiss to the lips before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The absolute maddening pace of their heart gave the Queen an idea. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>If You Want Blood (You’ve Got It)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days after movie night her Swan and Regina were together again. Sharing a meal as her more regal half-watched from the vault where she had partaken in said Swan’s considerable sexual prowess. Oh, how she hoped in her heart of hearts that Regina felt the shivers that enticed forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything had been revealed during their encounter was that Emma’s desire ran deeper than Lake Nostos. Rather than allowing distance to set in, the blonde kept the pressure on. Her hands find purchase on the aching arch of the brunette’s left foot that rested so near her lap, rather inciting widened eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let me down,” Whispers the Queen, shuddering as her twin did under the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to be the person saying we need to talk, but we need to.” Emma leads and a pitter-patter that belongs to the Queen alone at the remembrances of their evening delighted her to the core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The things those hands can do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you were left on read but, as I said this morning, I fell asleep while reading.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once she’s attempting to withdraw from touch so tempting. If she does not, hope is lost. Resistance is Nile. “That’s not possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark brows knit together. “Are you spying on me now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Emma pinches the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger. “We were in the vault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fell asleep on that chaise and was there until morning.” Regina’s pointing and her voice are hoarse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We were in the vault last night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Why would we have been there? I go every Thursday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To hell with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amethyst appears on the chaise, carrying the Queen with it. “Surprise,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina is frozen, feet still in Emma’s grasp. Caught red-handed by her other half. Knowing what this could mean for herself and the blonde. “You… her?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen balks. “Show some respect. I took what you’ve been denying us, Regina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looks between them as the unnatural desire to be invisible onsets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is all you’ve ever done. You take everything, leaving only ashes in your wake.” Regina is fuming, putting herself between Emma and her other half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing between the two women, The Queen is all smiles. “I see the Sheriff managed to find her way back to your home. Where are these ashes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.”  Turning to Emma, needing a confirmation. “What is something only My Emma would know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our first fight. Our first real fight when I came to Storybrooke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Graham.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen feigns being positively teary-eyed. “So sweet this one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than growing defensive, Emma has the audacity to be smirking in her direction. “I was not sweet last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flames of the fireplace grew momentarily as did the mischief in a hungry gaze. “No. You were not. I believe you described me as amazing in bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give credit where it’s due.” Emma drops the feet in her hand, at last, rising to stand before the Queen. “What brings you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you must know, I was watching you be disgustingly domestic with good ol’ Regina. Thought I'd pop in and see if I could interest you in another go-around?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are NOT disgustingly domestic.” Regina charges. Her other half merely smirks, gesturing to the painted toes that formerly occupied the Savior’s lap. “We’re friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasted opportunity," The Queen purrs, summoning Emma to her with a crooked finger. Then, when she's close enough, crooking it into a belt loop, sitting up straighter to tease their lips against one another. Eyes ravenous. "Don’t you simply adore being with a Queen? I'd be happy to remind you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call me insatiable.” Emma teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I’m enamored with a certain something, I enjoy having it at my disposal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma's thumb trails over The Queen's jawline, pouring a bit of her soul into the heated but gentle connection. "I will not be anyone's plaything. Not even yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A sort-of tenderness peaks through all the Queenliness of Her Majesty. "No, Emma. I don't want you to be a plaything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what do you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never had my own Queen." Before Emma can react her lips are captured longingly. Magic crackles through the room. Energy being charged from their joining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breathes heavily, "I'm not a Queen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could be mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who did this bitch think she was? Coming into her home, swooping in to lure Emma to the dark side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you are done, your presence is neither wanted nor needed." Regina tosses her verbal dice hoping like hell to land a pair of sevens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Regina? Jealous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the wide rolling of Emma's neck and her eyes rivaled that of the two women before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are.” The final blow coming from Emma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you want to know?" ‘The Queen’ squeezes Emma's bottom, pulling her atop a leather-clad thigh, never removing her eyes from the other half of herself, even at the delicious hum that escaped the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave her alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what?" Emma dismounts. As much as she'd rather continue this cat and mouse thing, she has with the Queen there is no way in hell she will be a pawn."Why don't you two finish up here and I'll go take care of this raging lady boner all by my lonesome?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look what you did. I wanted to play with my Swan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I did?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma clasps a hand on The Queen's shoulder. "You've done it now. Good luck." Pressing a kiss to painted lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Collapsing onto her bed, Emma admits to herself that her feelings for Regina are beyond platonic. They were for some time. They’d been spending even more time together and the more she saw behind the veil, the happier it made her. To be the person Regina called when something sparked her ire. Or when she felt reflective. Or guilt. It was anything, and to be that special person Regina shared it with most meant everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must be true. Otherwise, The Queen would not have shown up this evening. Nor their previous encounter of all things. Heat rushes through her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, The Queen would never allow someone to rule her. Somehow the previous night provided proof of the opposite. Or did it? Making the wall adjacent to the living room translucent gives her the perfect vantage point to observe the no doubt venomous exchange among the brunettes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sure to prove entertaining if nothing else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re circling one another at the moment. There was little doubt that the Queen was more vicious, seeking to use Regina’s fears to gain the upper hand. Still, Regina had light magic. Something fueled by her love for Henry… the Charming’s and, dare she admit it, Emma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This town’s just not big enough for both of us.”  Regina was not going to lose the blonde to her other half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting follows on the part of the Queen, summoning a sword. “Now… let’s finish this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.” Regina summons her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma continues observing from the other room, “Okay, this was not what I had in mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An exchange of blows occurs. Regina is disarmed as the Queen monologues, advancing on her slowly. “You tried to destroy me because you couldn’t stand looking at the darkness. Well, I can’t stand looking at the light.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about that much longer.” Reaching behind her, Regina tosses a huge bowl of apples. Impressively defending herself with the decorative bowl, disarming the Queen, Knocking her to the ground, and making a dash to regain the upper hand with a sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell,” Comments Emma, knowing full-well how powerful a fully enraged Queen is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rose from the floor, “You really believe you’re better than me? Huh? Stronger than me?!” Regina flies across the room, colliding with the wall and it’s a mirror, landing in shatters on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing the room, reclaiming a sword. “Because you think you’ve filled that nasty little hole inside you with love and friendship and hope?” Taking broad swipes at Regina with the sword.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Well, you’ve been fooling yourself, because you haven’t. I’m still what’s inside of you. I am all that will ever be there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong.” The Queen collides with a column on the opposite side of the room. Bound by curtains and fighting like hell to regain freedom. “All those things in my life you can't stand looking at… they're real. And now that I have them, you will never take them away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except Emma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina’s sword rests against her thigh. “Emma isn’t that simple.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you gave me some of your love and took on some of my hate, you said it came from Henry, some from Robin, and the people you care about most. You specifically excluded Emma. Why was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina’s lip trembles. “You well know why I can never know her love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relaxing into the curtains, The Queen becomes solemn. “I can tell you that by not knowing her love it is you who suffers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can live with it,” Regina assures her other half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you? Knowing that I have known her and you have not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away, Regina paces. “It’s to keep her safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushing toward the bound Queen. “Do not presume to call me the coward. After everything you did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The growl that pulls from Regina is enough to make Emma abandon her station in the other room. Just as Regina reaches for the Queen, she finds herself bound adjacent to her, pinned by light magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing before them is Sheriff Emma Swan, in all her uniformed glory. It draws out the richest, velvety laugh from The Queen. "Swan wants to play."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you both done?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you bring the handcuffs?” The Queen inquires, already recovering from the thrill of electricity flooding her veins. Emma shifts her hip so the handcuffs gleam even in the low light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can behave, I’ll let you down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purring, “You certainly seemed to have no issues bending me to your will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking to the unnaturally quiet Regina, Emma stands before her. Lowering her gently to her feet. The Queen is safely placed on her feet as well. Giving her a careful once over, and daring a soft kiss to the corner of her swollen lip. “Why would you do this yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s stronger than I am,” Regina whispers, eyes avoiding the probing verdant gaze. Reveling in the touch of lips, no matter how brief.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never met anyone stronger than Regina Mills. Perhaps, except an enraged Regina Mills.” It’s just enough to earn a weak smile. Amber eyes flash upward, seeing everything she wants, and fear is in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m afraid I led you astray.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming up behind the swan. "Stop denying us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has chosen,” Regina swallows hard, wrapping herself in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has chosen you, fool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning, Emma swallows what is sure to be another missive, with a kiss. "I know better than to ask you to be nice. I get that you enjoy it rough but I need you to be gentle with yourself and leave all the rough play to me. 'Kay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making a show of being smitten, even providing a light flush to her skin. “Promise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can Queen me later.” Emma provides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our time draws near again. You can either continue dancing around our feelings, getting foot massages that spur on our raging lust. Or, you can let me back in where I belong and I can help your little dilemma. C'mon Regina, you know life was more exciting with me inside." Emma grins ear to ear and does a shit job of hiding it. "I assure you that Emma is more than an aqueduct. All your thoughts… all our thoughts, made flesh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you get from this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may not see it but this town follows you. This place and those in The Enchanted Forest call you Queen." As harsh as her face was, Regina recognized that look. The one right before a dark spiral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want acceptance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want acceptance." The Queen repeats, drawing a talon-ed bit of evil queen high fashion across the back of Emma's neck to a shiver. "And the opportunity to taste The Savior's forbidden fruit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unintelligible sound comes from the back of Emma’s throat. “She thinks she’s hilarious with the inside jokes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you were as alone as I’ve felt watching the two of you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It piques Emma’s curiosity. “Is that… that’s why you were upset in the vault?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went to the vault?” Staring between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-,” Emma pauses to gather her thoughts. “I was visiting Neal. It’s something I do when Henry accomplishes something. I caught a glimpse of you across the way, hurrying into the vault. Your shoulders were hunched forward like they do when you’re upset.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could see all that from Neal’s resting place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma shoots them a crooked smile. “Know thy Queen,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Regina can hardly function at the meaning behind those words, The Queen smiles. It’s far too sexually charged for her other half’s liking and she receives a jab to tender ribs for the action. “Ow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies,” Emma’s voice is firm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>You Shook Me All Night Long</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The door was barely closed when Emma provided the brief touch required to open it. Amazingly, as the years continued Regina had made it possible for all of the Charming Clan to come here for protection should a new curse arise. Most of which died down as she became the reigning Queen over multiple realms. Henry Senior’s tomb was pushed to the side revealing the steps into the vault. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In Regina’s haste, her scarf had fluttered along with the steps. Retrieving it on her journey down, Emma was stopped at the bottom of the long steps. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What she found was not soothing in the least. Regina staring at her reflection with nothing short of absolute hatred. A quivering scared lip to match. “I still hate you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That look, the one before darkness consumed her features, was present. In one movement, the mirror in front of her is shattered. Though Regina hisses at the remaining lone piece on the wall Emma sees that the darkness has taken hold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It terrified the blonde down the final steps. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrapping the sobbing brunette into her arms. “Hey, we don’t do this anymore, remember?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina clutches at her, in a hold so pitiful, Emma scoops her into her lap. “I hate myself.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care. Dammit, you’re supposed to call me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The brunette stares up at her from behind lost eyes. “I could not” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emma cups her face, focusing all her warmth forward. “I know something is hurting you. We’re still touch and go in the feelings department. Is this the point where I pull a you-on-you? You’re being stupid so stop it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It pulls the faintest of smiles from the teary-eyed woman. “I wouldn’t recommend it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No?” Emma’s smile makes Regina smile, resting her head atop the brunettes. “Well, best not to disappoint the Queen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you know I was here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I caught your backside going in.” A perfectly sculpted brow arches. “I saw you from the back, I mean.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well-played.” Regina rests comfortably against Emma’s chest. “After all these years… I still hate myself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emma’s fingers run through her hair. “Tell me about it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There was a time when I was a young Queen, very early in my marriage where I didn’t want to feel the pain anymore. Not the anger. Not fear. I was standing on a balcony and if you asked anyone alive and they’d say I had it all. There I was overlooking a small part of the kingdom, raging inside. The banister I struck gave way and I was falling. At that moment, I knew what peace was.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And tonight?” Emma’s heart hammered in her chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, tonight felt very much like that.” She can feel the blonde scoop her up further. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know it’s the anniversary of Daniel’s passing. I know that not feeling anything feels really attractive. Regina- Please don’t make me live in a world that you are not a part of.” Their eyes meet briefly, as Emma’s drop she sees crimson. “You’re bleeding.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rising, The Queen in her arms, Emma sets her on the nearest settee. “It’s a flesh wound.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the first flash of a real smile the blonde shoots her way. Covering it with her hands, shaking her head a bit when one comes away bloody.“Okay, Monty Python. ” She makes toward the spellbook she and Regina work from, repeating a brief incantation. The wound refuses to close. Flipping back the cover, examining the emblems. “I know this is the right spell.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina cannot tell her otherwise. “Indeed it is, Miss Swan.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck it.” Emma disappears easily into the private room, returning moments later with a first-aid kit. “Magic is such bullshit sometimes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re really worried about me.” Regina’s fingertips trace along Emma’s flexing forearms as she tears through the kit searching for items. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What would you have done if I hadn’t been here?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d have healed it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hidden it. Like you have been for months now.” Emma fighting with her was like old times come alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what’s wrong, don’t you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” Emma flusters, cleaning the wound to a hiss. Reaching for a spray, she does her best to numb the area. “Sorry.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just this once, Regina had to get it out. “I’m in love with you and I’m terrified you don’t feel the same.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything stops. Emma’s careful attention to the wound, her eyes shoot upward and remain frozen on Regina’s face. “Reg-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could you? I ruined your chance at a normal…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want normal.” Emma’s tongue moistens her lips. “I want you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-just… can I?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you?” Lips surge forward, capturing a still confused Regina’s. The pure magnetism that was Emma Swan raced within her veins. “You cannot fix me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emma’s kissing her a second time, breathing far too heavily for the innocence of it. “Who said anything about fixing? I’m here to help you through until you can learn to love yourself.”  Another softer kiss is shared. “Also, you’re still bleeding so I better take care of that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh…” Regina bled over Emma’s white tank top. Before she can exchange it for a fresh one, the blonde has it peeled off and on the concrete floor. She’s making quick work of cleaning the gash, temporarily bandaging it up, and applying pressure with a warm hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re awfully quiet. Still with me?” Emma peers up to see a tenderness in amber eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can see your arms.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tilting her head casually to the side, Emma’s smirk forms anew. “Is that distracting for you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quite frankly, yes.” Preparing to flourish her hand, Regina ceases the action. “Did I say I wanted to be cured?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A chuckling Emma surprises her. “You haven’t taken that tone with me in a while.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps I did not wish to distract you.” An arched brow famously makes its appearance. Taking Emma’s hand in hers, Regina places a featherlight kiss on the corner of her mouth. Watching with keen interest, the way her smirk threatens to turn into a smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A distraction every now and then spices up small-town living, wouldn’t you say?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I couldn’t agree more.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The power they hold over one another permeates the air. Emma follows Regina’s tongue as it wets her lips. Her eyes tracking northward, revealing in the darkness she finds there. Not shrinking away. Passionately capturing crimson lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just need your blessing.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A breathless Emma is one of Regina’s favorites. “Freely given.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If her response triggers anything out of place for the blonde, it goes unheeded. Swallowed in the wake of escalating passion. Off comes the knee-length peacoat, followed by the heated removal of her amethyst v-necked sweater. “Are we crazy?” Pants the Savior in between exchanges, “You know what, don’t answer that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina’s laughter somehow feels every bit as sexually-charged as it sounds with Emma’s mouth at the column of her throat. She’s rushing to free herself from tailored slacks. All she wants is more of the blonde, even if she does not deserve her. Or has earned it. Already drawing out a gasp as a hot mouth breaks the tracks off of her train of thought. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s mid out of body experience as Emma frees her ample bosom. “Do you actually like it rough?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What part of Evil Queen are you not understanding?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Emma that does the laughing this time. “Say when,” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emma’s head rests on an outstretched thigh, finger tracing along a lightened scar. One of many illuminating along Regina’s thighs. “Scars were my victories against what mother wanted me to be. My imperfections in her eyes were punishment enough.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They belonged only to you at a time when you didn’t even belong to yourself.” Lithe fingers tease through mused blonde hair. They didn’t stop when she felt Emma rising higher, kissing several ‘imperfections’ along the way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You see me and you stay… why?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if she’ll fade into dust then and there, Emma provides a soft kiss. “You grew on me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t believe that’s ever been said.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Testing the way their hands fit into one another. “Do you want to know the secret?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you actually tell me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do the opposite of what you say. You never get bored because I agitate you just enough to be a nuisance but not so much you actually hate me. It’s rather genius.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only you think so, dear.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must find it endearing. I’m still here. After all, you threatened to smite me dozens of times.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pulling Emma to her, if only to roll them both over. “Yet, here I find you underneath me in a most impressive state. Some would say that’s markedly better than smiting.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just your version of foreplay and, to be honest if anyone else ever tried… I wouldn’t be receptive.” She takes a deep breath, eyes traveling ever so slowly over Regina as they begin to rise, fingertips dancing along the tops of tanned thighs. “How do you do it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s that dear?” She asks, allowing her hair to dust the tops of Emma’s shoulders, drawing their lips together for a steamy, slow kiss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Own me so effortlessly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a look that is so purely luminescent as it is reflective, Regina shakes her head. “ Please do not say that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say what?” Emma teases, rising to capture shaky crimson lips. Taking hold of a free hand and placing it on her chest. “You cannot steal what is already yours.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For how long?” Unable to engage directly with the love so clearly in Emma’s eyes, she rests her cheek against the top of a blonde mane, bringing the blonde up and into her chest, feeling the unsteadiness that consumes her body but the sureness and stillness of one, Emma Swan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears were a weakness being struck from the body. Still, it takes everything in her vast power to not dissolve into a puddled mess. The strength coming from a love she was unaware she held. “I am certain that I do not.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm,” is the only sound Emma makes, enveloping Regina’s naked body in warm arms. Head easily resting above the heaving chest, patiently awaiting it’s return to peace. “This feels nice too.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina peers down as if to ask, Have you lost your mind? Instead, her eyes reflect love. “Yes. It does.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is how they remain until the peace returns to a warring heart and a chill to their bodies. One that is quick to be rectified with other, more savory actions between them. Until the last of their strength leaves and sleep consumes them despite their best efforts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love wins. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>